


Plush Animals

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 16:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21323365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Batman TAS The Under-dwellers episode one sentence fiction. One smile materialized on the Sewer King's face.





	Plush Animals

I never created Sewer King.

One smile materialized on the Sewer King's face as soon as he held stuffed alligators and they replaced actual pet alligators as they wandered under the streets.

THE END


End file.
